Lizzy's First Time
by tetsunoqwaser
Summary: Lizzy se pregunta cómo son las aguas termales y Miyuri está más que encantada en mostrarle. WARNING: LEMMON, YURI, FUTANARI.


tetsunoqwaser: Por fin haré un fic de Lizzy, ya estaba cansado de ver a Sasha y a Mafuyu siempre.

Sasha: ¡Maldito! ¡¿Dónde apareceré yo?! ¡¿Por qué tú también eres Sasha?!

tetsunoqwaser: Larga historia, mi estimado mártir.

Sasha: Al menos harás un spoiler mío, supongo.

tetsunoqwaser: Tal vez… digamos el disclaimer y también tu frase.

Ambos: Seikon no Qwaser no nos pertenece. ¡Tiembla! ¡Póstrate ante mí de miedo!

**LIZZY'S FIRST TIME**

Era aún temprano y Lizzy estaba aburrida. Su maestro había salido de viaje por unos días a buscar cierto libro que lo ayudaría en su investigación, dejándola sola en la academia. Fue a buscar a Mafuyu y a los demás, pero en su lugar encontró a Tsujidou Miyuri haciendo un berrinche en frente de su puerta.

-¿Miyuri?

-Eres tú, Lizzy. Ahora estoy un poco molesta.

-¿Mafuyu y los demás?

-Se fueron a unas aguas termales y no me dijeron nada, ¿puedes creerlo? ¿A mí?

-¿Aguas termales? Me hubiera gustado ir, después de todo nunca he ido a ninguna.

-¡Eso es!

-¿Uh?

-Iremos a unas aguas termales solo las dos, ¿qué te parece?

Lizzy se emocionó un poco y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Miyuri, la cual se sonrojó un poco debido ciertas experiencias en el pasado cuando se conocieron por primera vez. Pero ella simplemente la abrazó y se quedaron así por unos minutos hasta que el celular de Miyuri vibró haciendo que las dos chicas dieron un salto al sentir algo vibrar a la altura de sus estómagos.

De: Hana – Para: Miyuri

Salimos con Katja-sama y los demás a unas aguas termales. Espero que no te molestes. Volveremos dentro de un par de días. Cuídate.

Miyuri y Lizzy leyeron el mensaje al mismo tiempo, ambas soltando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué clase de lugar son las aguas termales?

-Es un lugar para relajarte con tus amigas y poder sentirte como nueva. No te preocupes. Haré que tu primera vez sea una que nunca olvidarás. La familia Tsujidou tiene sus propias aguas termales. Estaremos solo las dos y…

Miyuri no pudo evitar pensar en aquella vez cuando se conocieron por primera vez y Lizzy absorbió su Soma. A pesar de que no sabía porque Lizzy lo hizo, tenía ese sentimiento que quería que lo hiciera de nuevo.

-¿Miyuri? ¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh? – salió de su trance – sí, claro que estoy bien. Toma todo lo que necesites y nos encontramos en la puerta de la academia dentro de una hora.

Lizzy asintió y salió corriendo a buscar sus cosas. Estaba tan emocionada que no sabía que llevar. Nunca antes había ido a las aguas termales. Así que cogió un poco de ropa de cambio y la ropa de baño de la academia, solo en caso. Se dio una ducha rápida y se cambió lo más rápido posible.

Lizzy ya estaba en la puerta de la academia y solo faltaba cinco minutos para que sea la hora que quedaron en encontrarse. De repente, Lizzy llega a divisar un carro. Error, una limosina. La limosina se detuvo frente a ella y un hombre en traje salió para abrir la puerta de pasajero donde se encontraba Miyuri esperando que Lizzy se subiera a la limosina.

-Menuda forma de ir a unas aguas termales.

-Te lo dije, haré que esta visita sea una que nunca puedas olvidar. – dijo mientras sacaba una gaseosa en lata para dársela a Lizzy.

-Gracias. – dijo Lizzy mientras cogió la lata y abriéndola.

Ambas tomaron y conversaron sobre cosas triviales, como porque Sasha no va a clases muy a menudo y porque casi siempre lleva sus guantes. Y cuando ambas ya se habían tomado cuatro latas llegaron por fin a las aguas termales que pertenecían a la familia Tsujidou.

-Llegamos, bienvenida a las aguas termales Tsujidou.

Lizzy estaba sorprendida, nunca había pensado que las aguas termales serían un lugar con grandes baños donde cualquiera se puede relajar. Estaba realmente entusiasmada, pero el cansancio le estaba ganando por el momento.

-Miyuri…la verdad me siento un poco cansada.

-¡Genial! Entonces vayamos a cambiarnos para poder entrar.

-¿Eh?

Miyuri la jaló a Lizzy del brazo hasta llegar a los vestidores. Miyuri empezó a desvestirse y Lizzy simplemente se quedaba viéndola perpleja al ver el formado cuerpo que tenía. Lamentablemente, su cuerpo no estaba a la altura del de Miyuri. Miyuri se dio cuenta que Lizzy la estaba mirando un buen tiempo, para ese entonces, solo estaba en ropa interior.

-¿Pasa algo, Lizzy?

-No, nada.

Lizzy también empezó a desvestirse y sacó su ropa de baño que había traído por si acaso. Cuando estaba a punto de ponérsela Miyuri se la arrebató de las manos.

-No puedes entrar con esto a las aguas termales. Si quieres puedes cubrirte con una toalla, pero normalmente se entra desnuda.

Lizzy se sonrojó un poco, tomó una toalla y salió de los vestidores para esperar a Miyuri afuera.

"¿Cómo se supone que tenía que saber eso? Después de todo es mi primera vez. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que Miyuri me vio desnuda. Sigo sin creer que pensaba que era un chico. Pero soy una chica… aunque mis pechos aún son pequeños sé que crecerán y serán como los de Tomo" – pensó Lizzy.

Miyuri sorprendió a Lizzy abrazándola por detrás mientras que Lizzy podía sentir lo pechos de Miyuri contra su espalda, el deseo de tomar su Soma de nuevo se hacía más fuerte.

-¡Vamos!

Ambas llegaron a lo que para los ojos de Lizzy parecía una piscina pequeña con agua caliente.

-Así que así son las aguas termales… interesante…

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada. Hay que entrar de una vez.

Ambas entraron y se relajaron al estar en las aguas termales. Para ser la primera vez de Lizzy la estaba pasando demasiado bien y todo gracias a Miyuri. Al cabo de un tiempo, Lizzy empezó a sentirse un poco mareada al igual que Miyuri. Así que decidieron salir y cambiarse para poder estar listas para la cena.

Miyuri se arregló lo más rápido posible y solo estaba con una toalla tomando un poco de leche en botella. Lizzy se aproximó aún desnuda donde estaba Miyuri.

-Después de eso creo que necesito un poco de Soma.

-¿Eh?

-¡Itadakimasu!

Lizzy se abalanzó sobre Miyuri para poder absorber un poco de su Soma, la cual Miyuri estaba más que feliz al poder dárselo. Cuando Lizzy ya había acabado a Miyuri le costaba respirar debido al placer que produce la extracción del Soma.

-¡Gracias, Miyuri! Realmente tu Soma es único.

-Gracias, Lizzy…

Ambas se alistaron para poder ir a cenar. Comieron y luego se fueron a descansar, estaban muy cansadas y llenas. Para ser un lugar para relajarse estaban muy agotadas (LOL!). Se fueron a los dormitorios a descansar, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que solo había un futón para las dos.

Ambas accedieron dormir mitad-mitad, para no incomodar a la otra. Así que apagaron las luces y se acostaron para poder descansar. Aún era un poco temprano, por lo que no se quedaron dormidas y simplemente estaban conversando sobre cosas de chicas.

-Entonces… ¿Aún eres virgen, Lizzy?

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué la pregunta?!

-Simplemente curiosidad – sonrió un poco – como eres tan linda pensaba que ya habías tenido tu primera vez. Si te sirve de consuelo yo aún soy virgen.

-¿En serio? Pues yo también.

Ambas se sonrojaron al descubrir a donde había llegado la situación. Miyuri se acomodó un poco hacia donde estaba Lizzy. Empezó a acurrucarse junto a Lizzy y sin darse cuenta le dio un beso en la mejilla. Lizzy se sonrojó un poco y le devolvió el beso a Miyuri.

Ambas se miraron un momento y rompieron el contacto visual al sentir que el celular de Miyuri vibrar.

De: Hana – Para: Miyuri

Acabamos de volver, las aguas termales fueron un desastre por culpa de Sasha. Al menos estuve con Katja-sama. Espero que lo hayas pasado bien.

De nuevo, Lizzy y Miyuri leyeron el mensaje al mismo tiempo. Ambas se rieron un poco y luego volvieron a verse a los ojos.

-Gracias por todo, Miyuri.

-De nada, pero…

-¿Pero?

-¿Puedes cerrar los ojos?

-Claro.

Miyuri al ver que Lizzy respondió tan inocentemente se dejó llevar un poco por la emoción, no pudo evitarlo más y besó los pequeños labios de Lizzy apasionadamente. Pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que Lizzy respondió al beso.

Ambas siguieron besándose hasta que Miyuri sintió que Lizzy estaba intentando meter su lengua a su boca. Miyuri se sorprendió un poco al ver lo que la pequeña era capaz de hacer, pero terminó abriendo su boca para poder dar a su lengua permiso para entrar. Siguieron besándose de esa manera hasta que el aire era necesario para las dos, dejando una fina línea de saliva entre sus dos lenguas que se deshizo en un par de segundos.

-Lizzy…lo siento…no quería-

Lizzy la cortó con otro beso aún más apasionado que el primero. Miyuri no pudo evitarlo y dejó salir un pequeño gemido dentro de la boca de Lizzy al sentir que las manos de la pequeña rubia empezaban a recorrer sus pechos, haciendo presión donde se encontraban sus pezones.

-¡Aaahhh!... ¡Liiiiiiizzy!

Lizzy empezó a apretar más y más fuerte al escuchar a Miyuri gemir de placer. Realmente el poder besarla era mejor que absorber su Soma. Al cabo de unos minutos, Lizzy se dio cuenta que estaba encima de Miyuri besándola.

-Miyuri, yo…

-No digas nada…

Se siguieron besando hasta que tenían que detenerse en busca de aire solo para retomar el beso donde lo dejaron. La intensidad siguió creciendo cada vez más, así como un tierno Charmander evoluciona a un furioso Charizard. Luego de un tiempo, ambas ya se habían cansado de solo besarse, así que esta vez fue Lizzy quien tomó la iniciativa. Rápidamente despojó a Miyuri de su yokata que tenía puesta dejándola solo en ropa interior un tanto seductora. Lizzy sonrió y empezó a buscar detrás de su espalda para poder desabrochar su sostén. Al hacerlo, vio como sus senos rebotaron al ser libres. Miyuri se sonrojó un poco.

-Por favor, Lizzy… hazlo ya….

Lizzy obedeció inmediatamente y prosiguió a chupar su Soma con todas las fuerzas que tenía en esos momentos haciendo que Miyuri se sobresaltara un poco. Ya había tomado suficiente Soma hasta que Lizzy sintió que perdía el equilibrio.

Miyuri se había aprovechado de la situación y ahora era ella quien estaba encima. Empezó poco a poco a despojar a Lizzy de su yokata hasta dejarla en su ropa interior. Lizzy se estaba sonrojando un poco.

-Eres realmente hermosa, Lizzy… - le dijo susurrándole al oído haciendo que Lizzy soltara un pequeño suspiro.

Miyuri tomó acciones y empezó a besar dulcemente el cuello de Lizzy dejando de vez en cuando una pequeña marca indicando que era de ella. Mientras tanto, Lizzy no podía dejar de quejarse debido al placer que producían los besos de Miyuri, solo se había acostumbrado a chupar Soma.

"¿De verdad estoy haciendo esto? Mi primera vez será… ¿con Miyuri? Al menos sé que lo estoy disfrutando." - Pensó la pequeña Qwaser de titanio

"¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? Ella aún es una niña, pero… realmente tengo ganas de hacerle esto. Quiero que solo sea mía."

Miyuri siguió besando el pequeño cuello de Lizzy hasta que poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta estar a la altura de sus pequeños pechos. Poco a poco Miyuri empezó a besar sus pechos. Todo esto era una sensación nueva para Lizzy ya que ella solo había chupado Soma, pero no viceversa.

-Mi…Miyuri…

-Lo sé…

Miyuri poco a poco empezó a descender sus besos poco a poco hasta llegar a su ombligo. Lizzy se sentía al borde de perder la cordura, pero eso no impidió que siguiera haciendo que se excitara cada vez más y más. Miyuri siguió descendiendo sus besos hasta llegar a la zona uterina de Lizzy, para ese entonces Lizzy estaba demasiado preocupada, sabía que si tomaba Soma y se excitaba demasiado había ciertos efectos secundarios en su cuerpo.

Miyuri sintió dos manos que intentaban despojarla de sus bragas a lo cual intentó mantenerlas en su lugar.

-Miyuri, espera, yo-

Muy tarde, Miyuri ya le había quitado sus bragas a Lizzy y para su sorpresa vio cierto miembro que no vio la primera vez que estuvieron en el baño de Mafuyu y Tomo. Miyuri no pudo evitar quedarse atónita. La verdad el miembro no era nada pequeño comparado con su cuerpo.

-Lizzy…

-Es un efecto secundario que le sucede a las Qwaser mujeres.

-¿En serio? ¿No es un poco… grande?

-¡No lo sé!

-Entonces…

Miyuri tocó su miembro y lo apretó fuertemente. Una vez que se había acostumbrado al tamaño empezó a bombear su miembro, mientras Lizzy no podía dejar de gemir debido al placer.

-Miiiiyuriiii…

Lizzy podía sentir que poco a poco se acercaba a su clímax. Miyuri poco a poco se sentía cada vez más… mojada y la expresión de su cara poco a poco iba cambiando de una expresión de sorpresa a una mirada llena de lujuria.

-Miyuri, voy a-

Lizzy fue cortado con un beso tan apasionado que a cualquiera que lo estaría viendo le saldría sangre de la nariz a cataratas. Al fin, Lizzy no pudo soportarlo más y soltó su semilla empapando parte de su torso y el de Miyuri. Lizzy respiraba cortadamente y Miyuri tenía una sonrisa un tanto maquiavélica.

-Ahora es tu turno de hacerme sentir bien.

Miyuri se quitó las bragas de la manera más seductiva que podía hacer y posicionó su jardín sagrado a la altura de la boca de Lizzy.

-Ahora… lámeme, Lizzy.

Lizzy no dudo en obedecer y empezó a lamer todo de Miyuri. De vez en cuando se entretenía jugando con su clítoris lo cual hacia que Miyuri se retorciera de placer. Luego, empezó a introducir su lengua hasta que mi Miyuri perdiera la cabeza y no podía pensar más acordemente. Siguió jugando y moviendo su lengua dentro de ella hasta que sin previo aviso Miyuri soltó todo su jugo dentro de la boca de Lizzy, la cual tomó tanto de él como pudo.

Para ese entonces, Lizzy ya estaba preparada para ir con todo. Así que recostó a Miyuri sobre el futón posicionándose sobre su entrada, lista para penetrarla.

-¿Estás segura, Miyuri?

-Quiero que sea así. Quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo, Lizzy.

Ahora se besaron, pero esta vez de manera más dulce, ya que después de todo era su primera vez. Lizzy poco a poco empezó a penetrarla, haciendo que Miyuri gritara un poco de dolor. Lizzy poco a poco empezó a sentir su barrera y decidió penetrarla lo más rápido posible para evitar que le doliera más.

-¡Ah!

-Lo siento, Miyuri.

-N-no te p-preocupes... e-está bien... e-es normal l-la primera vez. Aun no te muevas, por favor.

Lizzy trató con todas sus fuerzas para no moverse, pero el placer era demasiado grande. Lizzy podía sentir era aplastado por sus paredes y sus caderas pedían a gritos que se moviera. Pero no quería hacerlo por temor a herir a Miyuri.

Al cabo de unos minutos, luego de que Miyuri se haya acostumbrado a Lizzy, sus caderas empezaron a moverse torpe y lentamente.

-Hazme… hazme tuya, Lizzy…

Lizzy empezó a mover sus caderas en el clásico movimiento del vaivén, pudiendo sentir sus pechos contra los suyos cada vez que arremetía contra ella. Cada vez las embestidas se hacían más fuertes y cada vez Miyuri y Lizzy gemían más de placer. Siguieron así hasta que Lizzy sintió que estaba a punto de liberar su semilla dentro de Miyuri.

-Miyuri… ya voy a…

-Yo también -¡Aaahhh! – Dentro… quiero que termines dentro…

Un par de embestidas más y ambas llegaron al orgasmo, Lizzy dejando su semilla dentro del cuerpo de Miyuri, esta última dejando que sus jugos bañen el miembro de Lizzy. Ambas solamente se miraban la una a la otra. El orgasmo fue tan grande que las dejó sin aliento. Lizzy procedió a retirar su miembro ganándose un pequeño gemido por parte de Miyuri.

-Eso… fue… asombroso…Lizzy

-Lo sé… sí que lo fue…

Ambas cayeron rendidas ante el cansancio, no sin antes poder acurrucarse y abrazarse para dormir juntas. En la cara de ambas solo se podía definir una cosa, felicidad. Ambas estaban realmente felices y no fue hasta la mañana en la que volvieron a abrir los ojos.

-¿Lizzy? Despierta, ya es de mañana.

-Un rato más, por favor.

Lizzy se movió hacia un lado quitándose la sábana de encima, dejando que Miyuri veo su cuerpo desnudo. Al verla, Miyuri se dio cuenta que su "amiguito" había desaparecido.

"Las Qwasers mujeres son muy complicadas."

-¿Qué tanto me miras, Miyuri?

Miyuri se agachó hacia donde estaba Lizzy y la besó tiernamente como unos buenos días. Luego de eso, ambas se cambiaron y volvieron a la academia.

En el trayecto, Lizzy aún estaba cansada y se echó a descansar en el regazo de Miyuri. Ella se pasó todo el trayecto acariciando su dorada cabellera y de vez en cuando le daba un beso en la frente.

Cuando llegaron de vuelta a la academia se despidieron y volvieron cada una a sus casas. Lizzy volvió y encontró a su Master sentado en la biblioteca leyendo uno de los tantas libros que tenían.

-¡Master, volviste!

-Acabo de llegar hace un par de minutos. ¿Dónde estabas, Elizabeth?

-Fui con Miyuri a las aguas termales. Es un lugar realmente fabuloso, Master.

-Entonces la próxima vez iré con ustedes.

Lizzy se puso a recordar lo que hicieron con Miyuri luego de las aguas termales y se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Pasa algo, Elizabeth?

-Master pervertido.

-Ahora, ¿qué dije?

**3 días después / Academia Saint Mihailov**

Todos estaban sentados en la terraza comiendo un poco de todo. Todos compartían sus obentos. Estaban Sasha, Mafuyu, Tomo, Fumika, Hana, Ekaterina (Katja-sama!), Miyuri , Lizzy y Teresa.

-Recuérdenme por qué estoy con ustedes.

-No te pongas así, Sasha. Aparte hice sopa de remolachas y si te sigues quejando no te daré nada.

-Mafuyu… malvada…

-Ara, Mafuyu-chan… Sasha-kun y tú parecen una pareja de recién casados.

El comentario de Tomo hizo que Mafuyu y Tomo se sonrojaran un poco, mientras que Hana se emocionaba de más imaginándose en la misma situación con Ekaterina gritando Katja-sama de vez en cuando. Fumika se lamentaba por tener los pechos de ese tamaño y estaba en una esquina cantando su canción tenebrosa. Mientras tanto, Miyuri y Lizzy también tenían un pequeño sonrojo en la cara. Tomo notó eso y su curiosidad fue más grande que su autocontrol.

-Miyuri, Lizzy… ¿pasó algo mientras nosotros no estábamos?

Ambas se sonrojaron mucho más de lo normal, ganándose la mirada de todos.

-Fue mi primera vez… - dijo Lizzy.

-¡¿Eh?! – gritó todo el mundo conmocionado.

-Fue mi primera vez en las aguas termales, malpensados.

-Ahhh – dijeron todos en forma de suspiro.

-Y todo gracias a Miyuri.

Todos la miraron y Miyuri evitar sonrojarse, incluso más cuando Lizzy le guiñó el ojo de manera un tanto seductora.

-Ya saben, como una buena amiga tuve que atender las necesidades y llevarla a las aguas termales y... y… y…

Todos sonrieron y se empezaron a reír, al parecer toda la conmoción se había calmado y ahora todo era paz y tranquilidad.

**FIN**

Yo: ¡Listo! Por fin terminé… ¿Sasha?

*Veo a Sasha comer su sopa de remolachas que tanto le encanta*

Sasha: Déjame comer… tengo hambre…

Yo: Ya veo… entonces le diré a Mafuyu que estás muy ocupado y que yo la ayudaré con sus "cosillas"

Sasha: (limpiándose la boca) No lo permitiré. ¡Tiembla!

Yo: Tranquilo… solo estaba bromeando, pero… Mafuyu me dijo que te dieras prisa.

*Sasha se va rápidamente al segundo piso a buscar a Mafuyu. Entra Teresa a la casa.*

Yo: ¡Teresa! Hacía tiempo que no-

*Teresa me tira una cachetada*

Yo: ¡¿Por qué fue eso?!

Teresa: Pervertido… leí tu fic.

Yo: (trago saliva) Entonces… ¿qué tal si el próximo lo hago sobre ti?

Teresa: Acepto… pero que Sasha no se entere.

Yo: ¡Trato hecho!

Próximamente: Teresa en un fic donde habrá de todo, amor, drama, celos, peleas, vampiros… o creo que mejor solo iré al lemmon. Muajajaja.


End file.
